


a spark of fire, a mote of dust

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [22]
Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Magic, Teaching, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Magic requires concentration, Gretel,” Mina said, her voice warm and soothing like butter, rich like the soft weave of her dress.  “You must fill yourself with the lightness of it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a spark of fire, a mote of dust

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Gretel/Mina - light.

“Magic requires concentration, Gretel,” Mina said, her voice warm and soothing like butter, rich like the soft weave of her dress.  “You must fill yourself with the lightness of it.”

Gretel rolled her eyes, her arm stuck straight out as she pointed her wand at a nearby dead birch tree.  It was a beautiful wand, handcrafted by Mina herself from pale pine and blue sea-glass, but it still didn’t feel right in Gretel’s calloused hand.  “Yeah, well, I’m more used to having a crossbow in my hand.”

Mina made a soft _tut_ noise and slid behind Gretel, her front pressed to Gretel’s back, her breath warm and sweet at the nape of Gretel’s neck.  “You’re using physical strength, not _mental_ strength.  Close your eyes.”

Gretel did as she was told, basking in the chirp of the forest and the warmth of Mina’s perfume oils.  Mina slid her palm up Gretel’s arm, fingers sure and soft, and wound her fingers around the wand.  Her hand fit perfectly over Gretel’s, sure and steady, and Gretel felt like she was floating, like a cake rising in the oven.

“Wonderful,” Mina murmured, pressing her other hand to the hollow of Gretel’s hip.  “Open your eyes, sweetling.”

Gretel gasped when she saw the tree in front of her.  What was once dead bark and char was now a firm, tall, chalky-white tree, bursting with lush green leaves.  “I did that?”

Mina nodded, pressing a kiss behind Gretel’s air.  “That’s what light magic can do, Gretel.”


End file.
